


Zero to Sixty

by Snickfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: “You don’t want to go in there,” Kuni said.





	Zero to Sixty

“You don’t want to go in there,” Kuni said. 

_There_ was the changing room, and Zhenya was pretty sure he did want to go in, thank you very much. Especially since the alternative was standing here in the hall, still damp from his postgame shower with a towel thrown over his shoulder and not a stitch more. He moved to shoulder past Kuni. 

“Tommy’s going into heat,” Kuni said.

Zhenya stopped cold. “He okay? It’s—emergency?”

“Just a little early, I think? It sounds like he’s going home with Rusty. But Sid wanted me to give you a head’s up.”

“It’s fine,” Zhenya said. “I don’t need changing room. I drive home like this, no problem.”

Kuni rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself. It’s not like we have a million spare sets of sweats sitting around or anything.”

They did, in fact, have a million spare sets of Penguins sweats, and while they weren’t as good as Zhenya’s, customized with his number on them, they at least covered his ass. He made himself a protein shake, and then he took a seat in the cafeteria with Flower and Tanger and picked a fight about smoked meat to distract himself. It only halfway worked. He wondered if maybe he’d caught a whiff of Tommy despite Kuni’s precautions. 

When Sid came to find him, Sid’s color was high, his eyes a little brighter than usual. He handed over Zhenya’s coat and keys, rescued from the changing room. “I think you’d better drive home,” Sid said.

Zhenya’s mouth went dry; his chirp died on his lips. “We go,” he told Tanger and Flower, and hustled Sid out the door. The guys were cat-calling behind him, and Zhenya wasn’t paying a single scrap of attention to it. Once he and Sid were in the car, Zhenya said, “You okay?”

“Sure, just—fuck, the young guys’ heats come on strong. And fast.” Sid laughed ruefully. “Rusty was worse off than I was – Shearsy said he’d drop them both off at Tommy’s place.”

“You don’t have to, you know,” Zhenya said, just the slightest bit nettled. “This why you have betas with As, so you don’t have to suffer sweet delicious omega heat smell.”

Sid’s head lolled sideways against the headrest. He grinned. “Oh, I’m not planning to _suffer_.”

Zhenya stepped a little harder on the accelerator.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Tumblr.


End file.
